In a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus using plasma, such as a plasma etching apparatus or a plasma CVD apparatus, in the past, as a device for easily mounting and fixing a wafer to a sample stage and maintaining the temperature of the wafer at a desired temperature, an electrostatic chuck device has been used.
In a plasma etching apparatus, if a wafer fixed to an electrostatic chuck device is irradiated with plasma, the surface temperature of the wafer rises. In order to suppress a rise in the surface temperature, the wafer is cooled from the lower side by circulating a cooling medium such as water through a temperature controlling base part of the electrostatic chuck device. However, a temperature distribution occurs in the surface of the wafer due to this cooling state. For example, a temperature becomes high at a central portion of the wafer and becomes low on a peripheral edge side of the wafer. Further, a plasma generation state changes due to a difference of the like of the structure or system of a plasma etching apparatus. A difference occurs in the in-plane temperature distribution of the wafer according to a change in the plasma generation state. Further, even in an apparatus for forming various films on a wafer, a temperature distribution occurs in the surface of the wafer under the influence of the film formation conditions or the control of an atmosphere in a film formation chamber.
Therefore, an electrostatic chuck device with a heater function has been proposed in which a heater member is mounted between an electrostatic chuck part and a temperature controlling base part (Patent Literature No. 1).
This electrostatic chuck device with a heater function can locally create a temperature distribution in a wafer. For this reason, the in-plane temperature distribution of the wafer can be appropriately set in accordance with a film deposition rate or a plasma etching rate. By setting the in-plane temperature distribution of the wafer, it is possible to efficiently perform local film formation such as pattern formation on the wafer or local plasma etching.
An electrostatic chuck device using an electrostatic chuck (ESC) is used in an etching apparatus using plasma, a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) apparatus, or the like.
The electrostatic chuck device is provided with an electrostatic chuck part having a mounting surface on which a plate-shaped sample such as a silicon wafer is mounted and an electrode for electrostatic attraction, and generates electric charges in the electrode for an electrostatic chuck to fix the plate-shaped sample to the mounting surface with an electrostatic attraction force. Further, there is a case where an electrostatic chuck device is provided with a heater (refer to, for example, Patent Literature No. 2).